Portable tablet computing devices may increase productivity while maintaining a small lightweight form factor. Goals of manufacturers of these tablet devices may include light weight, fast processors, and long battery life. On occasion, these goals may conflict. For example, a light weight battery powered device may be configured with a small, lower powered battery of limited usable life. A powerful processor may require a larger form factor and increased weight. A variety of communication ports may require a large form factor and a heavier complete system. As such, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and system which may balance these portable computer goals, combining a small form factor device with a variety of communication ports configured as a lightweight, versatile system.